The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more specifically to systems and methods for detecting and/or decoding data sets.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. It often requires two or more data detection/decoding processes before efforts to recover the retrieved data succeeds. In some cases, convergence on a desired output is not even possible. Each data detection/decoding process consumes considerable power which reduces the operational effectiveness of the process.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data recovery in data processing systems.